


Breaking Sherlock

by CaptClockwork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptClockwork/pseuds/CaptClockwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Indeed, the announcement that John wanted to step it up a bit was welcome news to the detective. Sherlock was a virgin before he and John got together, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a bit of rough sex and a few dirty words. He knew sex wasn’t all softly whispered affections and gentle caresses, and didn’t want John to have to hold himself back for some imagined fear of breaking Sherlock."</p><p>In which sex with John is a lot more intense than Sherlock thought it would be and Sherlock forgets the safeword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by a prompt on the Sherlock BBC kinkmeme](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/19743.html?thread=117543455#t117543455)
> 
>  
> 
> My first fanfiction in years, and my first one for the Sherlock BBC fandom. I'm really rusty, so I would appreciate some constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

“I want to try something different tonight”

It was evening. Sherlock and John had been sitting together in companionable silence for about an hour now, John pecking away at the keys of his laptop while Sherlock sat in his armchair, reading a new issue of his preferred scientific journal. But now the pecking had stopped, and John was turned in his chair to better face Sherlock. 

Sherlock wondered vaguely how long this statement has been stirring in the older man.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific than that,” Sherlock teased from behind his periodical, a small smirk tugging at his lips. 

John squirmed. “I mean, er, in the bedroom.”

Sherlock’s smile faltered a bit, feeling a bit guilty for teasing when the subject seemed to be this uncomfortable for the man. Still, Sherlock saw no reason for John’s uneasiness. The two of them had been sexually active for a few months now, and the entire time John felt the need to treat Sherlock as though he were made of glass. Indeed, the announcement that John wanted to step it up a bit was welcome news to the detective. Sherlock was a virgin before he and John got together, but that didn't mean he couldn't take a bit of rough sex and a few dirty words. He knew sex wasn’t all softly whispered affections and gentle caresses, and didn’t want John to have to hold himself back for some imagined fear of breaking Sherlock. 

So Sherlock merely hummed in agreement, not taking his eyes off the article he was reading as he said “I would be interested in something new.”

“Really?” John sat up straighter, looking a little less uncomfortable. He checked his excitement slightly with a cough, and then said sternly. “But I don’t want us to do something that you’re not one hundred percent comfortable with.”

Sherlock gave a derisive little snort. “I doubt that you will come up with anything that will make me squeamish.”

“I’m serious, Sherlock.” 

“As am I!” Sherlock asserted, finally looking up from his journal. “I’m not a delicate as you seem to assume, John.”

John looked him dead eye and there was silence between them for a heartbeat before John said “Are you absolutely sure?”

Sherlock kept the eye contact. “Absolutely.”

John sighed, slumping in his chair a little. “Alright. But, I’d still feel better with some sort of safe word. Something so I would know you weren’t just playing around.”

“Unnecessary.” Sherlock muttered, his eyes finding their place on the periodical once again. 

“Please Sherlock.” John insisted. “I’d just be more comfortable with the whole thing if I knew you had it.”

“Fine, fine, whatever word you want then,” Sherlock sighed, already finished with this conversation.

“Okay. Um. Something you normally wouldn’t say in bed. How about…Harry. Yeah, that works. Is that okay, Sherlock?”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Sherlock assured, engrossed in his article. 

John frowned. “Make sure you remember it Sherlock, please.” 

“I’m sure I can remember one word, John.” Sherlock scoffed, though he had already deleted it, sure that it would be useless.

“Well. Alright.” John said, ending the conversation somewhat lamely. After an awkward second he turned back to his laptop, and the sound of him pecking at the keys filled the room once again. 

They were both silent for another hour, working on their separate projects, though the air was tingling with a new anticipation that had not been there the hour previous. John was a bundle of nerves, considering the plans he had for the evening over and over again in his mind. Sherlock, too, was excited for what the night would hold, wondering exactly what John had been withholding from their sex lives. It was a relief to both of them when John finally stood and suggested they both went to bed. 

Sherlock and John walked up the stairs to John’s room, where they had both been sleeping for the past few months. Sherlock could feel his anticipation mounting with every step they took. However, when they turned to face one another when they reached their room, John’s face was a mask of calm. 

John closed the door behind him, his back to it. The click of the latch had an air of finality to it. 

“Strip.” John ordered, his face unreadable. 

Sherlock gulped, not exactly expecting this, but trying to take it in stride. So, John liked to be dominating. Okay, Sherlock could work with that. 

Sherlock slowly unbuttoned his shirt, trying to keep eye contact with John. But that cold mask of firm detachment sent an odd shiver down the detective’s spine, and he found himself staring instead at John’s slowly moving chest as he removed the garment. 

Sherlock sped up a bit with the removal of his belt and trousers, wanting to get this part over as soon as possible. 

When he was finally naked, John looked him up and down appraisingly, his expression growing hungry. Sherlock squirmed a little where he stood. 

“Turn around.” 

Sherlock did so, facing the end of the bed. He could hear John’s footsteps coming up behind him, but still gave a little gasp when John’s arm quickly came around to his chest, pulling his backside flush with John’s body. Sherlock could feel John’s clothed erection pressed up against his rear, and he sighed, pressing back against it, feeling his own cock start to fill out in sympathy. But before he could fully enjoy it, John pushed his torso roughly down onto the bed, so he was bent with his arse still pressed against John. The doctor dragged his left hand up Sherlock’s back slowly, coming to rest around the back of Sherlock’s neck, keeping him in place.

“Hm, naughty little slut, did I say you could rub up against me like that?” John said scathingly, his left hand squeezing lightly.

Sherlock moved his head to the side so he could get some air, his brain trying to get a handle on the situation. Alright. A bit rough. The dirty talk wasn’t bad at all, his cock giving a little twitch at the words. Okay. Yes. He could do this. And to show John, he gave a seductive little moan to show he was still on board. John groaned at the sound, grinding into him ever so slightly.

“Wait right there,” John ordered, releasing his head and moving away. “Don’t you move that pretty little arse one inch.” And to emphasize, he gave Sherlock’s backside a heavy slap.

Sherlock yelped, the pain shocking him, lessening his erection slightly. He breathed through the sting, trying to calm himself. The pain distracted him from what John was doing outside of his line of vision, but the doctor soon returned to his space behind Sherlock. John rubbed at the cheek he had just slapped, making Sherlock gasp as pain flared once more. 

“Mm, you’ve got a sensitive little behind, don’t you?” John hummed as he kneaded the flesh with one hand. His other was dragging down Sherlock’s right arm. 

“And I,” John said, his hand reaching Sherlock’s wrist “Don’t want it going anywhere,” And that’s when Sherlock heard the clink of handcuffs being tightly secured around his wrist. 

He gulped, letting air out through his nose. 

Light bondage. Okay, not so bad.

John worked quickly on securing the other end to the bed post, and then putting another pair on his left hand. When John had finished, Sherlock tested their strength slightly. They pulled his arms out wide, not really giving him a lot of room to move, which, naturally, was the point. Sherlock felt a heavy ball settle somewhere below his chest, but he tried hard to ignore it. 

John bent down so his lips brushed lightly against Sherlock’s ear and whispered. “And now I’ve got you right where I want you.” Sherlock shivered, feeling a bit of excitement coming back to his groin. 

John got down on his knees behind him, both hands coming up to knead and pry apart his arse. The doctor gave a low hum of pleasure when Sherlock’s hole came into view.

“Yeeees,” John sighed, “Look at that tight little virgin arsehole. Fuck, Sherlock.” And with another moan he brought his lips to it, his wet tongue poking out to gently lick him open. 

Sherlock shivered, caught between pleasure and humiliation, the shower he took this morning seeming embarrassingly far away. John, however, did not seem to mind, moaning against his arse, his tongue working against him slowly. 

Sherlock made an effort to relax and enjoy it, and soon John was roughly fucking him with his tongue, saliva rolling down his perineum and onto his balls. Sherlock was now exceptionally hard, moaning shamelessly into the duvet “Please, John. God, _Jooohn_ …” 

John removed his mouth from Sherlock’s ass, grinning and breathing hard. 

“Oh Sherlock, you wanton fucker. You want my hard cock inside you?”

“Yes, John, _please_!” Sherlock begged, feeling foolish but not being able to help himself, his hips rutting minutely against the sheets under him. 

He felt John stand, unzipping his trousers behind him. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be sure to give you what you want,” John said, his voice low and rough with desire. 

Sherlock heard the noise of a cap popping off and the slick sounds of John fisting his erection roughly. The doctor groaned at the feeling.

“Yeah, this cock is going to fit so nicely in your tight little arse,” John huffed, smoothing the lube over his prick. 

When he was satisfied, he threw the bottle onto the mattress beyond Sherlock’s head and grabbed Sherlock’s hips roughly. 

Sherlock could feel John’s slick dick between his moist arsecheeks, and shuttered at the feeling as a wave of pleasure shot through him. Yes, he could definitely do this. 

John lined up, and then pushed in, bottoming out with one hard thrust. 

Sherlock gasped so hard he coughed slightly, his eyes wide. He was not expecting that, and it was more than a little unpleasant. He blinked moisture out of his eyes, but before he had the chance to properly clear them, John grabbed his hair, pulling his head up and his body closer to John’s hips. 

Sherlock hissed, his eyes clouding up with painful tears. He breathed heavily, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Fuck, Sherlock, you’re so tight.” John gasped, beginning to pound into him. “Fuck, aw, fuck, _Sherlock_.” 

Sherlock, meanwhile, was trying hard to breath, his throat strained by John’s constant pulling. 

“Yeah, you like that? You like that hard cock in you? Fuck, your firm hole has been begging for a cock like this to fill you up.”

And, Jesus, did it fill him up. Sherlock felt like he was about to be ripped in half, every thrust pulling on his shoulders. He was finding it hard to breath, tears flowing freely now. 

John’s other hand came down to slap his ass roughly, and Sherlock shouted with what little breath he had.

Safeword, he finally remembered, what was the safeword? 

God, why didn’t he listen to John? But he had never expected this. 

Sherlock was starting to panic now, frightened little sobs escaping with every movement John made. What was it, _what was it_?!

Okay, think, what would John want to make a safeword? Something that wouldn’t normally be said in bed. What would be the first thing that he would naturally think of?

“Mycroft!” Sherlock shouted desperately. 

But that didn’t seem to deter John, he only pulled harder, gasping “Your brother isn’t going to stop me. We all know how much you need a good hard fuck, _yeeees_.”

Sherlock cried out desperately, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so sure that was it. He was so sure…but it had to be…but…OH!

“HARRY!” He screamed, “Harry, harry, harry…”

John ceased movement at once, letting go of his grip on Sherlock’s curls and quickly pulling out of his tender arse. 

Sherlock was so relived, his face flopped down on the duvet as he sobbed freely now. He hardly noticed when his sore wrists were freed from their handcuffs.

John tenderly turned him over, gasping when he saw Sherlock’s blotchy, tear stained face. 

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered, his face displaying nothing but guilt and heartbreak. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

He wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s thin torso, gathering him up against his chest. Sherlock hugged him closer, sobbing into his shoulder. He was so embarrassed to be crying like this, but he was so thankful for it to be over, to have John just hold him.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” John asked against the detective’s dark curls “God, Sherlock, I’m so sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t know.”

“F-forgot the safeword.” Sherlock muttered against John’s shoulder, his chest shaking uncontrollably now that he was coming down from his nerves. 

John said nothing, only continued to stoke Sherlock’s hair as he slowly calmed down. 

Once the tears had ceased and his breathing had gotten back to normal, Sherlock looked up sheepishly at John with red rimmed eyes. 

“Sorry,” He mumbled, not exactly looking John in the eye.

“Don’t be silly,” John said affectionately, his voice still laced with guilt. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry. I promise we don’t have to do anything like that ever again. I’m so sorry, Sherlock.”

Sherlock breathed in, thinking, before he said slowly. “I honestly did like some of it. I don’t want our experimentation to end completely. I may be more…easily made uncomfortable than I originally thought, but I still want to explore new sexual avenues with you.”

John nodded, looking at him thoughtfully. “Okay… I do, too. I just- Next time, when I do something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me right away, alright?”

Sherlock smiled. “I promise, John.”


End file.
